Turn Back
Información Turn Back es una canción basada en el videojuego de Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, hecha por TryHardNinja. La canción fue lanzada a YouTube el 6 de Agosto de 2016, y actualmente cuenta con un millón de visitas. Letra I'm Freddy come and listen You're new so pay attention These are my friends Everyone gather 'round and meet the victim This place our is our masterpiece We mastered disaster and casualties Are piling up faster than pizza cheese And all the toppings on it that the kiddies eat But hey eat up forget the calories It's your last meal you should die happy Because we kill much faster than heart disease This stress can't be worth your salary i mean Ok now don't be mad I know it's private stuff but we've seen your check You should quit and run yeah you won't regret Because you might have bills but the dead don't pay the rent Caution turn back now There are secrets that will be unwound They will drag you down Turn back Turn back You don't have to stay Endure the curse we can't escape Before your world breaks Turn back Turn back You still here? oh don't you get it When we said we'd end you we really meant it There's no winning who are you kidding? We run this place and You are just some cop they rented Still you can be our guest here if you wish There plenty ways to die too here's a list Mangle looks particularly straight unhinged And Bonnie will exterminate you with a twist Got the gist? Cause Foxy's armed ready Only got one hand but the other's deadly Chica getting closer while we talk already Death always approaching slow and steady Listen find a new job it's a big town Final notice If you don't turn back now Don't say we didn't warn ya You're the one who signed up for this torture Caution turn back now There are secrets that will be unwound They will drag you down Turn back Turn back You don't have to stay Endure the curse we can't escape Before your world breaks Turn back Turn back It's true we sing the saddest song (whoa oh oh oh) Given a gift we soldier on (whoa oh oh oh) The second chance we've been allowed (whoa oh oh oh) Will bring your end of days if you don't turn back now Caution turn back now There are secrets that will be unwound (won't make it through these long nights) They will drag you down Turn back Turn back (Yeah yeah yeah) You don't have to stay Endure the curse we can't escape (run run run) Before your world breaks Turn back Turn back (Turn back now) Hi my name is Baby I need a new plaything Don't hold it against us if your chances are all fading Come on down here underground where things are getting crazy If you survive Freddy's There's a killer new job waiting Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Categoría:Canciones